Egypt's Hidden Oasis
by Serenity Angel Tsukino
Summary: Ranma finally marrys Akane, but he still has the curse? What happens if his son gets is? Does legends tell the future? *Chtp 3 now up* *Don't mind reviews*
1. The Land of the Rising Sun

Egypt's Hidden Oasis

__

A Fan fiction of Ranma ½

Written By:

Stephanie Valdéz

Author's Note:

I do not own Ranma ½, also I wish I did. I love Ranma ½, but everything about Ranma belongs to it's original author. Ryo and Hikaru belongs to my friend Mark Amico, since he came up with the future of Ranma's and Akane's life. The story, however, was my idea, so are the rest of the characters. Hope you enjoy.

Overview:

__

Even through the wedding was ruined, Ranma and Akane wouldn't give up. After Ranma told Akane of his true feelings for her, the two ran off together to Egypt and had a private, but beautiful Egyptian wedding. During their long honeymoon, while touring around the Great Pyramids of Egypt, a tour guide read some of hieroglyphics. It told the story of a warrior with a power to transform into a man and into a woman. It was no power but a curse, handed down from him, by his father. This cursed son came to Egypt to find the Great Kingdom of Oasis, in order to help him rid of the curse that have been given to him. During his mission on finding the counter-curse he falls in love with the Princess of Oasis, but she was taken from her home by the God Anubis, who had also falls in love with her. If she was not returned the Kingdom would fall apart and disappear like the rest of Egypt long ago. 

Ranma looked up at the paintings on the wall. He saw a huge map of the Kingdom Oasis. It was surrounded by palm trees and waterfalls and rivers flowing all around the area. In the middle of the land was three pyramids step up that made a triangle shape in it's center. And in the center was a huge town that surrounded a gorgeous palace or white, gold and silver stone. Ranma's heart gave a leap. Would he get rid of his curse, only to give it to his son? Maybe he should find this Oasis himself and save his son the trouble? No, Ranma was done with his adventures. He took his new wife's hand and smiled down at her. Akane gave him a worry look.

"You think this could happen?"

"Nah."

"What happens if it does?" Akane looked up another painting.

The painting was of the Princess of Oasis. Around her neck was a red jewel, about as big as Akane's palm. The Princess also had the similar jewel on her forehead, which was as big as the diamond ring on Akane's finger.

"It's just a legend."

"That's what the guy told you about the Springs, and you got stuck with it's curse."

Ranma turned to Akane and smiled down at her lovely.

"Listen Akane, legends are legends. Curses are curses. Dreams can come true, so could nightmares. Anything could happen. My nightmare turned around and I woke up to find you. Let Fate take it's course."

And that's what fate did…

Chapter One:

The Land of the Rising Sun

Ryo knew about his curse, which was given to him by his father for some time now. It never really bothered him, until he hit middle and high school. He just finished his junior year of high school and he is glad he has almost done. For years he has been hiding it and the harder it is getting. Even making sure his little sister Hikaru, a freshman, to keep quiet was a chore. 

Ryo wasn't mad at his father, sometimes he was when suddenly cold water came out of nowhere and sprayed him. Poof! Instantly he was shorter than use to be. Bright red hair, slender legs and arms, and a full size rack. It always happened at a bad time. He was on a date with some girl he liked, or was hanging with his friends. But if the curse couldn't ruined his life enough, his parents made it worst.

"Ryo, I like you to meet Honami Aryll, your fiancée." Akane and Ranma moved aside and a young girl, just about Hikaru's age, stepped forward, dressed up in a over-fashioned kimono of colors of highlighters.

"What?!" Ryo moved back from them.

Ryo knew the girl. Honami happened to be best friends with Hikaru. Honami happened to be a cheerleader, snobby type. Those who always complained about chipping a nail. Ryo thought she was a bit pretty, but the way she over-does her make-up scared him and her intelligence of a banana didn't help her either. 

"First you give me horrific curse! Now you want me to marry…her!!!!!! Are you two insane?!" Ryo shouted at his parents at the top of his lungs.

"Ryo please….it's a family tradition-" Akane tried to explain.

"Oh…so the curse is a bonus?"

"Ryo I couldn't help that…" Ranma frowned, understanding the way he feels.

"Yes you can! You could of found the counter-curse! And saved me from being …this …freak!" 

Honami knew about the curse, since she bumped into Ryo in his girl form while he was training outside in the court yard, when his Father knocked him into the water. Honami went over and hugged onto his arm.

"Oh please Ryo don't be mad. I don't mind it. Maybe we can go on an adventure together to find the counter curse. Then we can get married and we'll be…Mr. & Mrs. Saotome of the Anything Goes Marshal Arts!" Oh, didn't I mention she is a money-freak as well?

Ever-since Akane's and Ranma's wedding, Anything Goes Marshal Arts dojo had blossomed into business. So well, that they moved the dojo to a bigger place. They moved a few blocks from Ryo's school. The land was big alright. The dojo was a big as six football fields. The Saotome compound was just half that. Because of Ranma's ex fiancées and his friends took up the job to help teaching with Ranma at the dojo, the business grew gigantically. 

Ryo pushed off Honami.

"I will never marry you! I don't care if you told the world about my curse!" Ryo stormed off to his part of the compound and locked himself in his room. 

Ryo stayed pretty mad at his parents for a long while. That evening when Ranma, Ryo, Hikaru, and Ranma's old friends got together to practice, they can sense the anger rising greatly in Ryo, which was dangerous. 

Ryoga and his wife, Ukyo, was there, especially sensed it first, since they are close to Ryo (Ryo was named after Ryoga, to show no hard feelings between Ranma and Ryoga) (Ryoga and Ukyo were Ryo's God-parents). Tatewaki, or, otherwise know as Kuno, goes over to Mousse, Mousse's wife Shampoo, and Ranma.

"Guess you broke the news to him about the _Lovely_ Honami."

Ranma just sighed and nodded.

"Not takin' it well, huh?" Mousse took a look at Ryo, who sat on a bench, whispering with Hikaru. 

"No. He hasn't spoken to me or Akane."

"No worry Ranma. Ryo need time." Shampoo rubbed Ranma's back.

Ryoga walked over to Ryo and sat beside him and Hikaru.

"If your trying to fight on my Pop's side don't. Let him fight his own battles." Ryo snapped before Ryoga could open his mouth.

"Whoa, calm down. I know your Father does run off at times from his battles, but you got to understand this. The arranged marriage is your Family's tradition. And the curse…we still haven't found the cure. I, Mousse, and Shampoo has it, not just you."

Ryo sighs.

"I know…it's just…I am sick of all this." 

Hikaru hugs her brother

"Why don't you sit this out? Remember, father said it's dangerous to fight with anger, especially you. Remember you placed Uncle Kuno under a coma….twice."

Ryoga grinned.

"It was funny though."

Ryo gave a weak smile. 

"I guess…"

"Well go and mediate, it might help. Now come Hikaru, everyone is waiting." Ryoga got up and walked to the group.

Hikaru let go of her brother and followed Ryoga.

Ryo watched them walk off and meet with the other. After a first minute the group then spilt up and disappeared into the huge forest-like courtyard.

'Why did they just give up? I mean, why not and continue their search?' Ryo was confused. 'I will not give up like them.'

Ryo stood up and made a decision. He will go to Jusenkyõ Springs and try to find the counter-curse. But his heart-ached. What about his family? His Friends? And Ryo had never left Japan without his parents or relatives with him. 

'It's time to do this on my own. To prove I am a man, not no woman.' Ryo was about to turn around and go into the dojo until someone shouted.

"Are you the Master of this palace?"

Ryo looked up on the roof of the dojo to see a young boy. He was Hikaru's age. He had dark skin and jet black ponytail that is ties to the side of his head. The rest of his head was shaved. He jumped down before Ryo, that's when Ryo noticed his clothing. He wore a pure gold neck wrap with lines of blue jewels going across. There was a huge light blue jewel in the center of the neck wrap and a small jewel on his forehead. He wore a long linen skirt, with a belt made of leather, covered with the blue jewels. On the belt was a golden sword case, the end of the sword case, was only a few inches from the ground. The boy wore no shoes, and he seemed a bit dirty, as if he was traveling for a long time. He looked very tired, but angry.

"Well are you or are you not the Master of this Palace?" He asked again.

"…Yes…yes I am. What business do you have here...and did you know, your style of clothing died out a long time ago?"

"Silence! I am Prince Ausar, son of Imhotep, from the Kingdom of Oasis."

"I am Ryo Saotome,…." Ryo smiled, 'I'm gonna have fun with him'. "Son of Ranma Saotome, of Anything Goes Marshal Arts Dojo."

"Then…we fight." Prince Ausar withdrew his sword and aimed it at Ryo.

"Let's go then." Ryo got into a fighting stance.

Prince Ausar swung his sword to held it across his chest, he then became to chant.

"Lord of the Wind, bring me the clouds. Fill them with your tears and let them come down on us." 

Ryo heard thunder as the sky become cloudy, blocking the sun.

"What? Ohhh..no…anything but rain…" Ryo groaned, and glared at Ausar. "Stop it now!"

"Water from the Heavens, shower down on us!" Then within seconds it started to pour.

Ryo shouted and ran at the boy. Once the water touched him he transformed into his girl form, but it didn't stop hi-eh…her. 

Ausar stood in shock.

'It's…the warrior..' However before he could block Ryo punched him right out.

"Ryo!" Hikaru's shouted.

Ryo looked back to see Ranma, Hikaru and Ukyo soaking wet and Mousse, Ryoga & Shampoo changed into some kind of animal. Ryo blinked and looked down at the boy, who is out cold.

Ryo crossed his arms.

"He started it."

Ausar woke up right before dinner. His eyes met with a pair of blue eyes. 

"….Isis?" Ausar blinked again, to fully see the girl before him.

It was Hikaru. Her raven hair was all down and she wore a red spring dress she had done from Uncle Kuno and Aunt Nabiki. 

She smiled and giggled.

"No, I'm Hikaru."

"You sure? I swear I've seen a goddess…" Ausar smiled.

Hikaru blushed and giggled again. She turned away to her left.

"Mom, he's awake."

"Oh really?" Akane came over, holding some clothes. 

She kneeled by Ausar and smiled.

"Well hello there. How are you feeling?"

Ausar sat up and rubbed his right cheek.

"Head hurts…" He mumbled.

"Well you should of ducked when Ryo went to hit you." Hikaru said.

Ausar then jumped up quickly.

"OH! Master Ryo! I must speak with him!"

"Whoa, calm down." Akane took his arm, she then handed him the bundle of clothes. "Change first. You look like you came out of an history book."

"Huh? History book?" Ausar looked at Akane, confused.

"Never mind. Get dressed and come downstairs for dinner. Hikaru, stay outside the room and wait for him. He might get lost."

Ausar then came down with Hikaru, wearing Ryo's old black pants and a white button down shirt. Ausar was perplexed at the clothing but didn't mind much because he had seen so many type of style clothing since he came to Japan. He followed Hikaru to the dinning room, where everyone sat at the table and stopped talking to turn to him.

Shampoo smiled at him and motioned to him to sit beside her.

"Come, come sit. Eat, must be hungry from travel."

Ausar nodded and sat on a fluffy pillow by Shampoo. He looked around and saw Ryo sitting by his Father at the far end of the table. Ryo was studying him, and still wasn't happy about the water thing. 

Akane and Ukyo came into the room with bowls and plates full of food and everyone started to pass around food. Once every had their plate full and they all looked to Ausar.

"So what is your name son?" Ranma asked, picked up an egg roll from his plate.

"My name is Prince Ausar, son of Pharaoh Imhotep of Oasis." 

Everyone went quiet and gave him a look.

"I told you. The kid must've hit his head." Ryo started to eat, ignoring the shocked people.

"Where is…this Oasis place?" Kuno grinned, believe the kid was smoking something.

"In the Land of Many Sands, or as I heard people call it, Egypt."

Ranma nearly chouck on his egg roll and Akane turned pale.

"Egypt? Really? Wow, you walked all the way?" Ukyo smiled.

"Some of the way. A lot of nice people has given me rides on animals called cars and boats." Ausar nodded.

"Why are you here in Japan?" Ryoga asked.

"I am looking for a Warrior…legend says I must come to the Land of the Rising Sun in order to find him."

Akane looked at her son sadly and Ranma was trying to stomach his egg roll.

"In order to help you fight Anubis." Akane finished Ausar's sentence.

Ausar looked at her, a bit surprised.

"Yes! How do you…"

"We vacationed up in Egypt a long time ago and heard of the Legend of Oasis." Ranma took a deep breath.

Ryo looked at his parents, he didn't understand their sadness.

"Really Pop? Tell us." Hikaru looked at him curiously.


	2. Is A Legend Just A Legend?

Chapter Two:

Is A Legend Just A Legend?

"Really Pop? Tell us." Hikaru looked at him curiously.

Ranma looks to Ausar.

"Maybe you should tell the story. I know you know it more than I do."

Ausar nodded and looked to Hikaru.

"Well….long ago, the Kingdom of Oasis was Blessed by the Gods. And they Blessed us with the Jems of Elements…." Ausar goes into his shirt and pulls out a long gold chain.

Then out of his shirt came out the light blue jewel that was on the middle of his wrap earlier before.

"This Element…is the Element of Water. I can control the Spirit of the Water. From rain to ocean. And the other member of my Family has the others. My Father, Imhotep, has the Element of Earth. My Mother, Amenti, has the Element of Wind. My older sister, Sentany, has the Element of Fire. And there is one more, it is the Element of Spirit, which goes to the Legendary Warrior." Ausar looked to Ryo and smiled. "You are that warrior."

Ryo raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The Legend says…a man with the power to change from male to female is to help us fight Anubis. These jewels are what maintain the Oasis. And the only people with the 5 Element jewels or has a white jewel is allowed in and out of the Oasis."

"But didn't you just say Oasis needs all the 5 elements to maintain itself?" Ukyo pointed to his jewel.

"Yes, but it can withstand without one jewel for some time. Besides, the Element of Spirit is the strongest Jem, it has the power of all four of the main ones. Anyways…Ryo, with your strength I know we can defeat Anubis."

"No."

"You will be handsomely rewarded. You will have my sister's hand in marriage."

Ryo slams his fist on the table and stood up.

"What makes you think I'll get married to the girl my parents want me to marry? No." Ryo then turns to leave.

"And you will also get the cure to your curse." Ausar grinned.

Ryo stopped and slowly turned around. Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo leaned in as well.

"The…cure?" Ryo asked.

"Yes." Ausar grinned, knowing he got Ryo no matter what.

"Then we're leaving tomorrow morning." 

"No, Ryo!" Akane stood up and hugs onto him. "Let us come with you."

Ryo pushed his Mother to let go. "Mom, I have to do this on my own. I can't have you and Pop protect and follow me all the time. I'll come back and with the counter-curse for everybody else."

Shampoo smiled sweetly.

"Such gentleman. Gets from Ranma."

Ryoga rolls his eyes at Shampoo comment.

Ryo looks to Ausar.

"So, you want to leave tomorrow?"  
"Yes, sooner the better."

"Good. We'll get their faster this time. There is another animal we can take…"

As the plane took off into the air, Prince Ausar clung to his seat, frighten as a kitten. He wore his uniform, which was cleaned thanks to Hikaru. Ryo looks at me, chuckling.

"Calm down, it's not that bad." Ryo put on his head phones on and push play on his mp3 player.

Ausar looks to Ryo, who was wearing a blue Chinese kimono shirt with no sleeves and black pants.

"This is defying the Gods….only Gods fly….or the birds…." Ausar looked out the window and his skin turned a bit green.

Ryo leans over and closes the window so Ausar doesn't puke all over the plane and then nods slowly to the beat of his music.

After a moment or two Ausar got use to being in the air. He looks over to Ryo and taps his shoulder. 

"What is this majik?" Pointing to the mp3 player.

"It plays music." Ryo takes of his head phones and places over Ausar's ear. "That's my favorite song. It's called Inner Vision By System of the Down."

The noise on the headphones was too loud for Ausar to take. He pushes them off and rubbing his ears.

"That…is….not…music…" Ausar shook his head.

Ryo laughed. 

"Music has changed, a lot while you were in that bubble."

The two had arrived in Cairo, Egypt later on that afternoon, and a car drives them south to Al Miayli then south-east about 125 miles.

"Stop please." Ausar orders the driver.

The Driver does so and turns to them.

"Why stop here? Middle of nowhere." The driver explained.

Ausar jumps out of the jeep and starts walking. Ryo pays the man and pats his back.

"Don't ask me. I am following him." Ryo then jumps out with his bag and follows.

"You crazy! You die out her-"As Ausar moves, like a invisible force field disappearing, a forest appears slowly.

The driver stares in awe as Ausar and Ryo walks through the force field and the image of the forest disappear.

"…no more drinkin'…" The Driver threw it flask out of his car and then drives back to Al Miayli. 

Ryo stared in disbelief. All around him was freshly palm tree, waving in the wind, birds chirping all kinds of songs. 

"If Hikaru was here to see this."

Ausar smiled at him. 

"Come we have a long walk. She awaits for you."

"Who?" Ryo follows Ausar through the forest.

"My sister, Sentany." 

"I said, I won't marry her." Ryo said, getting a bit annoyed.

"You won't say that when you meet her. Besides, it is destined "

"Keep talking, Ausar. It will not happen." 

They walked through the forest for about 30 minutes until they meet a river.

Ausar, turns around and smiled at Ryo.

"Welcome to Oasis." Ausar pushed a huge palm leaf away and before them was one of a white pyramid. 

Ryo stared, once again, in awe at this work of art. He looked over to his left to see another pyramid in the distance. Straight ahead was the city.

"This…is it?"

"You have not enter the city. Come on." Ausar took his arm and rushed him over into the city.

The two walked in right in the city's marketplace. Everywhere around them was carts, selling food, weapons, jewelry, and clothing. The people around them all wore a white jewel around their necks, hair, waist or arm. They stop slowly stopped at what they were doing and bowed to Ausar. They see Ryo and whisper.

"The don't seem to like strangers do they?" Ryo whispers to Ausar.

"No, they just don't see outsiders much. We are not allowed to bring any outsiders unless if your Royalty. They know of the legend. After a day or two they'll know you and welcome you in." 

"Ok…" Ryo then stopped with Ausar at huge wooden doors.

Ausar waves at the men at the end of the doors and they open them. Ausar and Ryo walk in and before them stands the palace. Ryo was stunned. The palace seemed to be built with white marble. The two walked up the stairs to the main entrance. Beside the man doors is a throne statue on either side. One of a muscular Pharaoh and the other of a beautiful Queen. Guards opens the door and let the two enter a long hall way. They walk down further and the walls turned into open pillars and there is a court yard on the other side. Gold and white curtain covers the spaces between the pillars, but the wind blows them to open a bit. Ryo can see woman on one side washing in a huge public pool.

"OH yeah…" Ryo grinned.

"Ryo! Come on, my Father awaits you!" Ausar grabs his arm and pulls him away.

"Aww…just for a minute…" Ryo sighed and reluctantly gets pulled along.

Ryo is lead into the Throne room. The room is as big as a foot ball field. There are long tables on the right and left where guests were eating dinner. Belly and Ribbon dancers used their majik spells on their watchers, trapping them in a trance. With the two boys entering the room, the guests stop talking and the dancers stopped dancing. Without fear, they stepped forward to the back of the room where a set of thrones were.

A woman and a man stood up and stared down at them.

"Ausar? Ausar!!!!" The woman cried out and ran down to the boy.

Ausar and the woman embraced. The woman was about in her early 30's. Dark skin and jet black, curly hair. She wore a Golden snake crown with a see-through wrap covering the back of her hair like a cape, it ended about to her shoulders. She wore a white linen dress wrap with the small golden and blue neck wrap that went over her shoulders. Instead of a blue jewel she had a silver jewel. 

"You are alright! I thought I would never see you again…" The woman was in tears, holding on to the boy, who was trying to get free now.

"Mom…"

The man then walked over and hugged Ausar.

"My…boy." The man looked to be in his late 30's early 40's. He wore a white bowling-pin shape head-dress. He also had the neck wrap around his shoulders, blue and gold, and with a green jewel in the middle. He was wearing a white linen, like Ausar, at his waist.

The man then looked at Ryo and studied him. 

"And you are?"

"I am Ryo Saotome, I am what Ausar said, 'The Warrior'." Ryo answered.

"I am Pharaoh Imhotep, of Oasis." Imhotep bowed to Ryo, which shocked all the guests as they went on louder in their gossip.

"And I am Queen Amenti, of Oasis. Thank you, brave one for watching over Ausar." The Queen then bowed to Ryo.

"Hey! I can take care of myself you know." Ausar snapped.

"So you are our Warrior." Imhotep snapped his finger and a servant girl brought him a jug of water. "Then let's test it."

"Ahh! No! No! Please anything but-" The Pharaoh poured the water down on Ryo, transforming him into his counter-part. "-water….great…"

Everyone gasped and was amazed by the transformation. The Pharaoh and Queen was very pleased.

Ryo didn't like everyone gawking at him.

"Look, no offence but I am not a circus freak you can show off. I am suppose to help you defeat some Anubis guy then you give me the counter-curse and I can go home."

"Do not worry my boy." The Pharaoh pat Ryo's back. "You will get your reward. Now come, we shall have a feast for your arrival!"


	3. Eyes That Can Steal A Heart

Chapter Three:

Eyes That Can Steal A Heart

Ryo was sent to dinner wearing a very loyal outfit. Ryo wore a neck wrap, of gold and dark purple. He wore gold wrist guards and golden sandals. He also wore a golden and purple Head-dress, very similar to King Tut's royal head-dress. He wore a linen skirt at his waist. He was force to wear the Egyptian make-up with the black eye-line to shape the eyes with a sent of curliness. Ryo was very uncomfortable, since he was not use of wearing so much gold in his life. He meets up with Ausar in a hallway, right by the dinning hall, after being lead by a woman servant.

"You look so much like a royalty, no one will even notice your from the outside world." Ausar smiled at me. "And I can see you are wearing the Heir Head-dress."

"'Heir Head-dress?' What are you talkin' about?" Ryo gave him a puzzling look.

"The head-dress you wear symbolizes that you should be next to take the throne. My sister wears a similar one to yours."

Ryo's face got warm with angrier.

'Don't they listen?!'

"What do I have to do to put this through your head? I'm not getting married to your sis-"

"Sentany!" Ausar snapped, grabbing Ryo's arm and moving him out of the way.

Ryo turned around to see four guards and four servant girls following a girl to the dinning hall doors. She was a bit shorter than Ryo, but his age. She wore a white linen wrap to cover her breasts. Then she wears a white linen wrap skirt, which is long. She then wore a see-through clothing robe over her clothing. She wore a golden and red neck wrap with a red jem in the middle of it. She also had the same head-dress as Ryo, but golden and red. The girl, Sentany, stopped before Ryo and Ausar. 

"Ausar," Sentany smiled at her brother. "I am glad you had a safe return."

Sentany looked up Ryo. Her dark earthy-brown eyes locked onto Ryo's deep ocean blue eyes.

Ryo's heart was taken back. She was a beauty, and Ausar was right when he would be hook on her. But in the back of Ryo's head to shouting for him to turn away.

'You don't want to get married! Forget what they say!'

Before Ryo was to turn away Sentany sneered at him.

"Street rat." Sentany then turned to go inside the hall.

Ryo glared at her as she walked off. 

"I will not marry that _thing._" Ryo whispered to Ausar.

Ausar just sighed and followed behind Sentany.

"You had looked into her eyes. Your already doomed."

As dinner started to go underway, dancers and musicians entertained the royal family and the guests. Sentany sat beside her father, who was at the end of the table. Across from her sat Ryo. Sentany said nothing, but quietly kept to herself as she ate. She did take glances at Ryo and their eyes met for a moment or so, until Pharaoh Imhotep interrupted them.

"Oh Ryo, forgive me. This is my pride and joy." Imhotep placed a hand on Sentany's shoulder. "This is Sentany, my little girl. Sentany, this is Ryo Saotome. The-"

"Legendary Warrior. I know father. I heard Amunet and the other servant girls gossiping about him. After seeing him myself he is not handsome as they say." Sentany interrupted her father and just kept her eyes on Ryo, as if she was ready to attack him at any giving moment.

Ryo glared back at her.

'What does she know.'

"Sentany…" Imhotep gave a nervous chuckle. "…he is a fine gentleman. He had travel all the way from the Land of the Ris-"

"Japan, father, Japan." Ausar corrected him.

"Ahh, yes, Japan. Ryo has traveled all the way from Japan to be here. To help us fight Anubis. You shall be respectful to him, since he is your fiancée."

"I rather marry a dead cow." Sentany snapped, still her eyes has not let go of Ryo's.

Ryo's cheeks turn red with angrier.

"Like I would marry a uncute princess like you anyways. Your face is a mess, you wear too much make-up." Ryo regretted of opening his big mouth, soon after Sentany stood up and lunged at him.

"How dare you?!" Sentany had jumped on the table and kicked at him.

Ryo just leaned back to dodge the attack.

"Oh please, what kind of an attack was-" Sentany had swooped down and with a jug of water hit him in the face with it.

Ryo fell back, the water from the jug spilled all over him. Once the cold water touched his skin, poof! Ryo was now female. Ryo sat up and glared at Sentany, who was a bit surprised.

"So it is true!" Sentany was amazed.

Ryo stood up, her prince-y outfit was not suitable for her anymore. The neck wrap barely covered her breasts. And the skirt was too long.

"You are going to…pay….for…" Ryo looked down and saw what she had become.

The other guests and nobles looked at Ryo shocked. Ryo's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. 

"Ate too much tomato Ryo?" Sentany grinned. "Your face resembles one."

"Sentany, look what have you done!" Queen Amenti gasped and walked over to Ryo, wrapping her white linen robe around her. "Forgive my daughter for her rudeness. Ausar bring Ryo back to his room."

Ausar got up and him and Ryo stormed out.

"Ryo…sorry I should of warned you about-"

"That ungrateful brat! Who does she thinks she is? A goddess or something? She is more like the Devil." Ryo grumbled.

The two got into Ryo's room. It was a big rectangle shaped room. It had large windows on the opposite wall where the door they entered from was. Between them was a doorway with gold and white curtains keeping from anyone looking inside. In the room it had some furnisher. There was a cherry-wood sofa with tons of pillows of different light colors as cushions, it was under one of the windows. A huge bed was to their left with a canopy hanging from the ceiling. Then to their right was a table and a chair. On the table was his bedtime clothing. 

Soon after a servant came in with a jug of hot water and Ryo poured in over his head. He turned back into a male. He threw his head-dress on his bed and with a towel he dried his hair. Ausar watched his transformation for the third time. 

"Ummm…Ryo, what is it…like to be a female?"

Ryo looked over at Ausar and raises an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to know?"

"I do not know. Just curious. Are you not embarrassed about looking like a female?"

Ryo threw his towel to the floor. 

"Majorly. I mean, it really sucks. Especially when your on a date with some girl, then water comes out form no where." 

Ausar nodded, still had no idea what he just said. 

Just then a knock is heard at Ryo's door. 

"Come in." Ausar shouted, standing up.

A girl comes in, wearing off-white one-piece dress. She had long ebony hair and a head-band of a shape of a cobra. 

"Lord Ryo?" She calls as she enters.

Ryo turns to look at her. Ausar recognizes her.

"Hello Amunet." He smiled.

Amunet bowed and smiled. "Hello, your Highness."

Ryo walked over to the door and looked at her.

"What do you want?"

"Princess Sentany, requests to see you in her chambers." Amunet bowed to Ryo.

Ryo glared. 

"No thank you."

"Oh no! You must go…she…she wants to apologize. You must go Lord Ryo." Amunet gasped and tried to defend her Princess.

Ausar knew what Amunet was bullshit. 

'What is Sentany going to pull now?'

Ausar was about to interrupt until Ausar realized the time and went into shock.

"Oh! Ryo, I must go…" Ausar ran to the other door that leads out to the gardens. "I shall see you later." 

Before Ryo could protest Ausar was already gone. Ryo sighed and looked at Amunet.

"I guess so…"

Ryo followed Amunet down a hallway, which he was told earlier he was forbade to go in. At the end of the long hallway there were two sided doors. They were pretty large, going way over Ryo's head about five feet. Amunet opened the doors and lead Ryo inside. The room was huge and circular. The ceiling was dome shape and with a painted sky and gold leaf stars. The stars were actually corrected. It had the constellations all in order. 

In the room there was a huge room bed with a canopy hanging from the ceiling. The sheets and curtains where all red and purple. Ryo looked around and saw about half of the opposite wall from him was no walls but pillars with red and purple shades covering the empty spaces. To the right of the bed is a lazy sofa which Sentany lays on. Two young children, a boy and girl fan her with huge palm leaves. Sentany had removed her head-dress and had her long, way pass shoulder-length, ebony hair out. She looked to Ryo and raised her hand in the air and the two children stop fanning. 

"Leave me." The two children took off as fast as they could.

Amunet was about to finish her original job and finish making Sentany's bed to get her ready for bed, until Sentany said.

"You too Amunet. I can take care of everything else." Sentany sounded less harsh to Amunet.

"Oh, alright, Your Grace." Amunet bowed. "See you tomorrow morning."

Sentany nodded and without delay Amunet left the room, closing the door behind her. Sentany stood up and walked over to Ryo.

"So…Ryo Saotome…the legendary warrior. Who turns into…" Sentany smiles. "…a girl."

"Hey! I didn't choose for that to happen! My father-"

"Gave you the curse, I know. It is all written in the Temples."

"Temples?" Ryo didn't recall any temples around the area.

"Yes, those three Pyramids are temples. My Grandmother is a High-priestess and is always in them always praying for you to come. I shall take you to see her tomorrow." Sentany's face then got serious. "I do not want to marry you."

"I don't wanna marry you either." Ryo said plainly.

"Good, then leave."

"No, I am here for the counter-curse. Once I defeat this New-bis guy I can get my cure."

Sentany grinned and Ryo feared it, knowing she was up to something.

"You cannot get the counter-curse. Only through me."

Inside Ryo wanted to die.

"Alright…what do you want?" Ryo knew he had to be her slave.

"You have to make me a promise." Sentany moved closer to Ryo.

Once again their eyes locked and Ryo couldn't pull away.

'She is really pretty…'

"What's that, Sentany?"

'His eyes are…so beautiful…'

"Promise me, once I give you the jem of Element of Spirit, you must return in once you are done with it."

"Why? Isn't it a gift?" Ryo crosses his arms.

"Once I give you the jem, it symbolizes you and I as one. It is-"

"Like an engagement ring. I get ya." Ryo nodded.

Sentany gave him and puzzle look and nodded.

"Yes…well, you are only to use the jem so it can grant you the power to help defeat Anubis. Once your job is done, the morning before the wedding you return it to me. Then you are free to leave. You must forget this place ever existed." 

"Pssh! No problem there." Ryo was about to turn away, until Sentany grabbed hold of his arm.

Sentany then took his hand and placed it over her heart. Then with her free hand she placed her's over his heart.

"Promise me. This is very important. I must protect my home." 

Ryo looked at her eyes again and noticed the worriness in them.

Ryo smiled, understanding her now and why she acts this way.

"You have my soul, Sentany. I will protect this place no matter what." Ryo removed his hand from chest and pushes back her hair behind her left ear. "You know, I can tell you'll be a wonderful leader. Just try not to be so cold."

Sentany's heart was taken back. She was confused and she studied his eyes.

'What is happening? What is this?'

Sentany pulled back, just enough to show Ryo that she was uncomfortable.

"Oh, Amunet said you wanted to apologize. So, let's hear it." Ryo grinned, half knowing he wasn't going to get it.

"Excuse me? Why should I do such a thing?" Sentany glared at him.

"Well you did insult me and I'm a guest. You have to treat me with respect, like your mother said."

Sentany then smiled and laughed.

"I will do no such thing. You are a street rat from the outside world. Besides, I am a Princess. A Princess has to do no such thing." Sentany turned around then to stare at the floor.

Ryo then noticed it too. There was four little dog-like creatures. They were black and has big as Ryo's palm. They wore little gold and blue head-dresses and had bat-like wings. Sentany screamed and backs up to beside Ryo.

Ryo just gave them a weird look as the four little creature chattered on and laughed. One of them came up to the Princess and pull at her skirt.

_"C'mon babe, you know I love you."_

"You vial creature!" Sentany kicks the creature away. "Go home to your Master."

_"Don't be hatin' Princess…Master doesn't like hatin'." _Another creature chirped and together they snickered.

"I'll get rid of them." Ryo was about to walk up to them and step on them until a black of smoke appear before Ryo and it busted into black and gray like flames. 

Ryo backed off but stayed guard to protect Sentany at all costs.

The black smoke soon disappeared and then a tall-black figure appeared before them. The figure had a black fur and a jackal head. On the head was a golden and blue head-dress with a mini-jackal's head on the top of it. He also wore a matching neck wrap and wore a linen skirt that look like gold weaved into it. 

"Ahh…my lovely Sentany…god evening." The jackal-human creature bowed before them.

Sentany knew she wasn't threaten. She walked over to him and glared.

"It is the middle of the night Anubis. If my father finds out you were here he will be very upset."

"Let the old goat be upset. I only came to my Princess…" Anubis took Sentany's hand to kiss until Ryo grabbed her and pulled her from Anubis.

Anubis growled angrily and got into Ryo's face.

"And who might you be? You do not smell of an Oasisian. You are from the Outside World." 

"Touch her again and I will slay you right here and now." Ryo hissed.

Anubis looked over Ryo's shoulder to Sentany.

"Who is this creature that diefies me?"

"This is Lord Ryo Saotome…the Legendary Warrior…and my fianceé." Sentany then wrapped her arms around Ryo.

Sentany locked her eyes with Anubis' and with her hands she runs up and down Ryo's chest, lovingly.

Anubis growled at Ryo, showing off his canine teeth.

Ryo was too confused at the way Sentany was touching him so he didn't pay much attention. 

"You cannot be serious my love…he is not right for you."

Sentany let go of Ryo and walked over to Anubis. She pets the side of his cheek.

"And you think you are much more worthy for me?"

Anubis ' golden eyes locked on to Sentany's seductive ones and moves in closer to her.

"Yes, you are a flower only fit to live with the Gods. Not even Isis can match your beauty." Anubis was leaning in for a kiss until Sentany pulled back and walked away from him.

"I know…" Sentany gave a sigh. "…let all the Goddesses be jealous."

Ryo and Anubis just stared at her. 

"Wow….she is so full of herself."

"I know." Anubis agreed.

Sentany walked over to her bed and pushed back the curtains. She looked to Ryo and Anubis. She smiled seductively.

"She is evil…" Anubis gave a playful growl and moves towards her.

'Ausar was right.' Ryo did not want to fall into her tricks but he did not want Anubis near her.

Ryo stood before Anubis, blocking his way to Sentany. 

Ryo wasn't jealous, or was he? He shook off the feeling of puzzlement and stood before Sentany.

"You will not touch her."


End file.
